Ignóralo
by supermonstrum
Summary: PWP Odín padre de todos lo sabe. Están seguros, pero prefieren hacer de cuenta que pueden ocultarlo. Sin embargo, hay un momento en el que se miran fijo, con algo de miedo en sus ojos. Luego lo ignoran y continúan hasta acabar.


En el medio del pasillo, ni siquiera delatados por la luz de las estrellas, intentado mantener el silencio aunque sabían que nadie andaba rondando por allí.

Hacía apenas unas horas, el festejo por una nueva victoria contra los gigantes había terminado. Dioses agotados, durmiendo cómodamente sobre el suelo, tarros de cerveza vacíos al igual que unos cuantos barriles, huesos limpios sobre la mesa, doncellas de Midgard invitadas acurrucándose entre los fornidos brazos de los vencedores. Una gran victoria llena de sabor a gloria.

Pero ajeno a todo ese clima, estaban ellos dos, perfectamente sobrios, escondidos en los corredores.

—Quizá…

—Quizá nada —protestó Loki.

Sus ojos no pedían el más mínimo consentimiento y eso era algo que a Thor lo incomodaba. A Loki le gustaba que fuera brusco con él o quizá su orgullo ridículo lo obligaba a rechazar cualquier acto gentil para evitar el dolor post-sexo. Como aquello no era algo que podían hacer todas las noches, pasaba tiempo suficiente entre cogida y cogida para su cuerpo se desacostumbrara al de su hermano mayor.

—No seas terco —insistió Thor, susurrando sobre su oreja. Luego pasó a lamerla, a mordisquear el lóbulo despacio hasta transformarse en aquella fiera nocturna que tiraba con fuerza, igual que los lobos cuando juegan violentamente.

—No quiero, hazlo y ya. ¿O qué?, ¿no puedes? —Su tono desafiante y grosero lo desesperaba.

—Como tú dices: —sentenció Thor, pasando las manos desde los hombros de Loki hacia abajo, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones— hago lo que quiero.

—Thor, n-

Si quería brusquedad, pues lo primero era dejar de tener en cuenta lo que quisiera o no.

Terminó de quitarle toda esa ropa molesta y lo estampó bocarriba contra el suelo.

Loki se retorció, las baldosas frías contrastaban demasiado con la temperatura de su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda, haciendo fuerza con los brazos para levantarse, pero la presión del gran cuerpo de Thor le ganaba y al poco tiempo desistió, dejándose hacer cuando las manos del otro lo sujetaron por la cadera, abrió las piernas y fue penetrado.

Sin ser avisado, sin preparación ni nada.

—¡Vaya animal! —jadeó entre molesto y ahogado, apenas en el comienzo del éxtasis.

Mentira. Le gustaba, llevaba tiempo queriendo repetir aquello, e incluso, en secreto, le gustaba cuando Thor le hacía sangrar.

Pero ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

—Por una vez, cállate, hermano —murmuró Thor llevando los dedos índice y mayor a la boca de Loki, obligándolo a callar.

Comenzó ese vaivén rápido y brusco, en el que Thor ni siquiera le permitía acomodarse, por ende Loki siempre tenía que seguirle el ritmo algo torpe, mientras sus piernas temblaban y el ardor en cada rincón de su cuerpo le causaba algo de picazón. Jugaba a resistírsele sólo para molestarlo, lamía y mordía sus dedos mientras el aire se le escapaba en forma de gemidos ahogados.

Se proponían siempre hacerlo de forma suave y silenciosa, mas nunca cumplían. Si hubiese alguien cerca, le habría llamado la atención aquel sonido extraño de golpes secos, y de haber seguido ese sonido, habría encontrado al futuro rey de Asgard nalgueando con fuerza a su hermano menor hasta que la piel de su trasero se tornaba rojiza.

—Golpea con f-fuerza —ordenó.

La cautela se iba al demonio y preferían ignorar eso.

Thor recorrió el torso de Loki, besando cada rincón, succionando cada tanto hasta dejarle marcas entre rosadas y rojizas, deteniéndose en sus pezones ya endurecidos. Su rostro áspero por la barba hacía que éste se estremeciera y pidiera por más.

Le gustaba ver sus hombros moviéndose de arriba a abajo mientras el silencio se llenaba con sus respiraciones agitadas o susurros. Lo apenas salado en el sudor de su cuello al morderlo y besarlo, sentir ese dolor en su miembro cuando Loki contraía las nalgas haciendo esa presión tan molesta como enloquecedora. Todo tan suciamente maravilloso.

Deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna del príncipe para seguir (insaciable, siempre insaciable, ¿quieres recordar cuál era su sabor, no?) y aunque lo suyo no era el juego malicioso, Thor presionó la punta del pene con el pulgar para evitar que acabase en seguida. Sabía cuánto le dolía eso a Loki y también sabía que le gustaba que le doliera. Aunque las primeras veces le pareció algo extraño, no estaba en posición de juzgarlo.

No quiso escucharlo insultar o quejarse, lo besó con fiereza, paseando la lengua por su boca cálida, reprimiendo cualquier palabra que quisiera formar. Haciéndose dueño de su paladar y la textura de los dientes. Atrapó la lengua escurridiza de Loki y la obligó a seguirle el baile hasta que se vio obligado a dejarlo respirar.

—Thor, d-déjalo ya —le pidió de forma entrecortada—. Quiero... ah...

—Ya, en un minuto —respondió sonriendo.

Y cuando llegó a ese punto de máximo placer, se olvidó de cómo hablar y volvió a retorcerse agobiado. Thor le dejó vía libra y Loki se corrió sobre su mano.

Lamió sus dedos, encantado, y regresaron a su memoria los recuerdos de las veces anteriores. Cada una mejor que la anterior, aunque la primera fue especial: la mirada nublada de Loki y su voz avergonzada pero deseosa de continuar. Suficiente para hacerle acabar en ese momento.

Deberían y quisieran decirse más cosas, como que se amaban y nunca cortarían aquello.

Sin embargo, eran plenamente conscientes de que cuando lo dijeran, la magia iba a romperse y sentirían ese asco impuesto por todos los demás, el de los hermanos que no se tocan, que nunca cruzan al terreno de lo carnal. Querrían separarse, querrían fingir que fue un error.

Se preguntarían si Odín sabe, si sus tontas y casi infantiles precauciones son poco y nada ante el padre de todos, tan sabio, tan que los conoce a ambos.

Era más evidente en los ojos azules de Thor y Loki sabía que dudaba, que se lo planteaba, así que lo tomaba del rostro, acercándolo, ambas frentes pegadas y sus labios sobre los del otro, murmurando.

—No lo sabe, nadie nos ve. Tranquilo.

Era el dios de las mentiras y travesuras, por supuesto que sonaba creíble. Y pese a que él también sentía esa punzada de estar traicionando todo lo que la familia se esforzó en inculcarle, al menos Thor le cría y sonreía para pasar a besarlo, lamiendo sus labios rojos.

Abrazaba las caderas de Thor con las piernas, sin dejar que se saliera dentro suyo. El momento de complementación rozaba los glorioso, lo sagrado y necesario para sembrar la semilla osada de "lo volveremos a hacer".

Eran felices y la satisfacción se podía palpar tranquilamente.

Pero no podían decir que se amaban.

O el escenario se quebraría allí mismo y recordarían (porque saber ya lo sabían) que el padre de todos, era tal cual: padre de todos. Odín sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno de sus hijos.

Sabía cada deseo oculto, sabía qué escondían.

Thor ocultó el rostro sobre la curvatura del hombro de Loki, quien le acarició el cabello con cuidado, en silencio, volviendo a sentir el frío del suelo y la sensación de seguridad que le causaba estar bajo el cuerpo fornido de su hermano.

_Si padre lo sabe… ignóralo._

_O no podremos seguir con esto nunca más._


End file.
